The madness within
by meguin the artic penguin
Summary: When the darkness is like a second skin and the earth is more of a home then home, what would you do? Do you welcome your inner madness? Written in first person, it has some adult content starting off in chapter two. It has a bit of a.. S&M thing going on also.. please enjoy.
1. Midnight

Midnight. I am alone in my room. The house is dark and quite. There's hardly sound as of late. I used to hear the whispering of my brothers making plot or the sound of my parents making love. But that was long ago, now my mother and father barely sleep in the same bed. My mother is normally asleep in the living room staring at the clock and my father is hardly home. There is a war to fight and money to make. But none of this concerns me. Well at least the war.

They don't trust me anymore. Not my mother. Not my father. Not even my brothers. Ever since I was eleven they have shied away from me and they can barely look me in the eyes. I'm treated like an outsider, but that is fine by me. I have never really felt like I belong here. I think they blame themselves for what happened but they are fools. If there would be someone to blame it would be myself. I enjoyed every moment.

I yawn and get out of bed; I leave my feet bare and walk across the wooden floor. It is cool to the touch and smooth. I always go bare footed. I stick to the shadows as I descend the stair. I know I probably don't have to but it is habit left over and I'm comfortable here. I leave the house through the kitchen door. I pause outside the door and take a deep breathe. It is calming and I look up to the stars. The house is smothering and is too silent. I breathe deeply and curl my toes in the damp grass. The air is cool and fresh and I feel myself relaxing. But outside is not my goal, it is the woods nearby.

I sigh and move across the yard and leave through the fenced in garden. The woods are dark yet they hum with life. Not many people go into these woods even though the town is located very close. There is a hidden meadow inside the vast woods. The meadow was surrounded by tall trees but you can see the stairs clearly, the grass there is lush and tall. I am surprised at how undisturbed it is, but then again there is the fear of beasts that keep people out of these woods. I have never seen any sort of beast here and I've become comfortable here. As of late I have stopped taking protection with me.

I make my way through the woods; the meadow is about a 45 minute walk in the dark from my house. My steps are barely audible as I move towards my sanctuary and the ground was soft and damp under my feet and it smells of earth here. I get to the meadow and sit down in my normal spot, I prop my head on my arms as I lay back and look up at the stairs. I hardly make a disturbance here, the noise of the night soothes me and I feel myself falling asleep.


	2. Beast

Chapter 2

I jolt awake and feel confusion seep into my mind. It is dark still, the sun hasn't even begun to rise and yet I am awake. Something is off. I sit up and look around, nothing greeted me but silence. My eyes widen at the realization. This meadow is hardly silent, I have only heard it like this when I first started coming here and was making horrid noises, but it didn't stay silent long then. I look about; I know it isn't my presence that has disturbed the wild life. So what was it?

…

I look upon the sleeping women with interest, not many people venture out into these woods and even less at night from what I've found out. The moon is nearly full and one more night it would be. This girl is a fool; she must be, to be out here alone in the middle of the night.

I study her with, even in the dark my eyes can make her out clearly. She is very pale and has soft looking skin, delectable looking really. Her lips are full and slightly pouty with a deep red look to them. Her body is covered in only a thin layer of cloth, but it is summer and the nights are warm. Her legs are long and shapely looking, muscular by the looks of it. She also has amazing looking hips. From where I can see her stomach is nice and taunt and her breasts are full. Her neck is elegant looking and I feel my mouth water looking upon it, my member hardens.

I see her eyes open and she looks around. I sink father into the darkness and watch her. I strangely do not pick up the scent of fear from this person even though it is silent as the grave. I move slightly, still watching her, and my foot comes down on a twig and it snaps. She freezes and looks the other way.

I still don't smell fear.

I hear her heart beat increase though and a slight musk fill the air. Is she excited? I frown and move closer as she gets up and dusts off her short pajama bottoms and turns away from me she left her back open and her long auburn hair swaying. Without a warning she takes off running. Her foot falls are nearly silent and the animal in me gives chase. I tackle her to the ground and her back is pressed against my chest. I move swiftly and sit on her full hips. The smell of musk increases and I am sure she is aroused. I feel myself harden even more at her scent and I press myself against her. She doesn't struggle; she just simply lays there under me, breathing heavily. Her head is turned to the side.

I growl softly, the beast in me wanting to smell fear, but I am only greeted with musk. I rip her shirt, and her back is exposed, I trail my hand down her back, my nails lightly scratching her, and she shivers. I move her hair out of the way and lean down and lick up her neck. The woman is sweet tasting, and the gasp she makes is no short of any music I have heard. I bite her soft flesh and she moans. Her musk increases. I bite harder breaking the soft skin as I do. Her blood flows into my mouth and I suck greedily, I lap at the wound and I grind against her.

"Please?"

The words fell from her mouth so soft and sweet and for a moment I am sure if she had spoken them at all.

"Please?"

"What is your name, girl?"

"Ginny."

I lick her neck once again before moving off her hip. I grab her hips and pull her so her ass is up in the air. I growl and pull her shorts down swiftly. The scent of her is strong now and I breathe deeply for a moment before undoing my pants.

I take her there on the forest floor; the smell of her is heavy now. Blood is mixed with musk and I take her over three times before I am done with her. She was a virgin when I took her yet she didn't even flinch when I took her. She moaned and jerked around me, and I lost count of how many times she climaxed around me. I knew I had left bruises from my tight grip on her hip, and her neck bares my mark.

I left her there and moved back into the shadows. I watch her as she makes her way out of the clearing before I retreat into the woods.

….

It takes me over and hour to get home. My legs and sore and tired and it hurts to stand and walk. But I have to make it back before Mother wakes up. It is lighter outside and I make a far bit of noise on my trek back. I enter the house the same way I left and crawled into my bed after changing. I can still feel his seed mixed with my blood on my thighs and my neck is slightly bleeding still.

I sleep well into that day.


End file.
